Soul Mates
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: Chi Chi feels that she needs to be with a Human and not with an alien. So, she leaves one night, without a word to anyone, but a note, taking everything with her. Goku tries to find her, not for himself, but for the sake of their sons. Shounen ai/shoujo a


Soul Mates   
By: Cryptina Maxwell  
  
  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Chi Chi/Bulma   
Spoilers: None, I don't think  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: If you want to, just ask me first.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, nor do I claim to.   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, shoujo ai...for this one I think that's all...   
  
Goku came into the house. He'd just been sparring with Vegeta. He was one of the people that Goku felt he could just let go and be himself around. Everyone else made a big deal about everything. But, Vegeta didn't. Not when it was happening to Goku. If Vegeta lost a sparring match or if he didn't reach the new level he wanted to reach when he wanted to reach it, yes. And, yes, there sometimes seemed to be jealousy, but this was normal for everyone. Goku and Vegeta were the same race. Different from everyone else on Planet Earth.   
  
As far as they knew, they were the last of a mighty warrior race that was destroyed for someone else's personal gain. Goku never knew his parents. Not even a picture was left. And, he'd had to kill his only living relatives.   
  
Goku was closer to Vegeta than anyone else. And, they understood each other better.   
  
No one seemed to care when Goku entered the house. The greeting from Chi Chi was halfhearted as she watched a soap opera that she seemingly deemed more worthy of her attention than her husband who was also the father of her two sons.   
  
Goten was upstairs, so the lack of greeting may have been the result of either his studying or playing a video game. Or possibly talking to Trunks on the vid-phone.   
  
Gohan was probably out with Piccolo. Either way, Goten would be down to tell everyone goodnight and Gohan would come home for his curfew.   
  
Chi Chi had always been a little distant from Goku. But, after Gohan cancelled his marriage to Videl and announced his bisexuality, as well as his attraction to Piccolo and Piccolo's returned affection, Chi Chi was even more distant. Goku sometimes wondered if Chi Chi even thought of him as a husband. She normally treated him as a son. Her older and most uncontrollable one. If Goku wanted to be treated differently, he had to wait until one of their sons did something wrong. Then, he was recognized as Chi Chi's husband and not her oldest son. Or, until Chi Chi decided she wanted sex. And, then, it didn't even seem like she wanted it, but knew she had an 'obligation' as a 'wife' to have sex with her 'husband'.   
  
Almost like she had thought she'd missed too many days of it and only did it to avoid a possibly very awkward confrontation as to why.   
  
Goku went over to Chi Chi and sat down next to her.   
  
"What're you watching?" Goku asked.   
  
"General Hospital." Chi Chi answered.   
  
"Oh." Goku said.   
  
After awhile, he went into the kitchen. He'd been starving since he walked through the door.   
  
He made himself a huge sandwich and ate it in less time than it took to make it.   
  
He also ate a lot of rice and just about anything else he could find.   
  
When he was finished, he put his dishes in the sink.   
  
He started doing push-ups. With stuff like this to do, he wouldn't become bored. At least not easily.   
  
After the soaps that were on late, Chi Chi wandered into the kitchen. She sighed when she saw the dishes, but didn't take long to wash them all. Everything was mechanical. Like, a robot. She didn't yell at him, as she usually would, though. That was different. But, he didn't blame her. Yelling at him for making dishes, that she'd just washed and dried by hand, dirty must get old after awhile.   
  
He went back to what he was doing. Sit-ups now. He thought about this as he worked out.   
  
Goten came down the stairs in his nightclothes.   
  
"Night mom! Night dad!" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Goten, don't yell like that!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"Sorry. Anyway, goodnight." Goten said with a shrug and a wide grin.   
  
"Goodnight, Goten." Chi Chi said, shaking her head.   
  
"Night, Goten. Have a good sleep." Goku said, smiling cheerfully.   
  
Goten kept his big grin and went upstairs to sleep.   
  
A few moments later, Gohan came into the house. He was very happy since he'd been seeing Piccolo almost every night.   
  
"How as your date?" Goku asked.   
  
"Awesome!" Gohan said and gracefully went upstairs after telling both his mother and his father goodnight.   
  
Everyone knew Gohan stayed awake for hours after he got home. He just didn't come back downstairs again.   
  
Chi Chi pretty much ignored Goku.   
  
Goku was tired and went upstairs to bed, but he didn't sleep. He lied awake thinking.   
  
Chi Chi never came to bed that night.   
  
Goku was eventually lulled to sleep by a thunderstorm that hit late that night. Things like that had always been calming to him. Ever since he was a small boy.   
  
Goku slept like a log for hours.   
  
When Goku woke up, Goten was standing there.   
  
Goku almost jumped out of bed, thinking that someone had broken in, but he realized that it was only Goten.   
  
"Goten?" Goku asked, somewhat sleepy.   
  
"Mom's gone." Goten said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.   
  
"Mom's gone. She left." Goten answered.   
  
"To where?" Goku asked, still not understanding.   
  
"I don't know. She was gone when I got up. She left a note for you." Goten said, handing said note to Goku.   
  
Goku took the note and read it. It basically said that she'd left, but not to where. That she had all of her things with her. That the children were old enough to get along without her assistance. That she loved them all, but would never come back. That she needed to be with someone of 'her own kind'. Meaning that Goku was an alien. And, she couldn't be with him any longer.   
  
"Where's Gohan...?" Goku asked.   
  
"He's still asleep. Dad...what's going on?" Goten asked.   
  
"Your mother left. And, she's not coming back. She does love you, though, Goten. You and Gohan, both. Don't forget that." Goku said. He didn't want Goten OR Gohan to hold anything against Chi Chi.   
  
"Why's she gone, then? What's going on, dad?" Goten asked, quietly.   
  
"She wanted to be with a human. Not a Saiyan. And, I hope she finds him. Whoever the guy is or will be. Because, then she'll be happy. But, I know she'll always miss you. And, love you. Both you AND Gohan." Goku answered.   
  
"But...why? Why now? Why not before? If that's true, then why did she even marry you?" Goten asked. He didn't mean that the way it might sound. He was surprisingly calm about all of this. Perhaps, it hadn't all sunk in, yet.   
  
"I really don't know, Goten. But, we were very young when we got married. We're still young." Goku answered.   
  
"You can't answer all of these questions...can you?" Goten asked.   
  
"Not for your mother. Only from my point of view." Goku answered.   
  
Goten nodded slightly and then sat down next to his father on the bed.   
  
"What's gonna happen, now?" Goten asked.   
  
"Things will have to change. But, not too much. You're mother wont be here to do any work around the house or to cook. But, no real big changes will be made." Goku assured.   
  
"Other than mom not being here." Goten put in.   
  
"I'm going to find your mother. I only want to make all of this legal so we wont get into any kind of trouble. And, maybe we can work something out so you can see each other. I want you and your mother to have as much time together as you please." Goku tried to explain.   
  
"I don't think she wants to be found, dad." Goten said, looking down.   
  
First, he had to live with just his mother, because his father was dead, and then, he only had a few happy years with both a mother and a father and his mother leaves.   
  
He sighed and looked down toward the floor.   
  
"She left like this, because she wanted to avoid something. Possibly saying goodbye to you and brother or to avoid me trying to talk her out of leaving. But, I do want you all to be apart of each other's lives. I can't believe she would throw you two away without a second thought. I know she loves you, both. The decision to leave me is her own. But, I'm going to find her so she knows she can be apart of your lives without any problems of me being in the way. I don't want to talk her into or out of anything." Goku said, trying to explain this to Goten.   
  
"Oh. Okay. But...how long will it take you to find her?" Goten asked.   
  
"Not long. She couldn't have gone far. Air cars don't go as fast as my flying. But, if she's inside a building, it might take a little longer to find her than expected." Goku answered.   
  
"But, you can't be sure. What if you never find her...?" Goten asked.   
  
"I will find her, Goten. That, you can be sure of." Goku assured.   
  
"Hey, dad...what about Gohan...?" Goten asked.   
  
"I'm going to tell him about all of this when he wakes up." Goku answered.   
  
"I hate to ask this question, because I AM worried about everything that's happening, but dad, I'm hungry..." Goten said, wondering briefly if thinking about his stomach right now made him an ungrateful and bad son.   
  
"I'll make you something to eat." Goku said, getting up, still in just his light blue boxers.   
  
Chi Chi's things were all gone. All but her cooking things. And, of course, the silverware was still there.   
  
Goku made enough food for both him and his two sons. Bacon, eggs and hash browns.   
  
Gohan woke up and came downstairs about the time the smell of the food wafted through the house.   
  
Gohan had on sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was cut off at the middle of his stomach and had the sleeves cut off. The sweats were gray.   
  
When, he went into the kitchen, he expected to see his mother, but all he saw was his father.   
  
"Um...this might be a stupid question, but, uh...where's mom?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Come with me into the living room, Gohan. I've got something to tell you." Goku said, getting up to go to the living room.   
  
"No...First tell me where mom is. What's going on? Tell me. Please." Gohan pleaded, having a sinking feeling.   
  
"Gohan, please. Do as I say. I'll tell you everything I can. But, we should go somewhere that I can explain this to you in privacy." Goku said.   
  
Gohan had a very bad feeling about what Goku had to tell him, but he followed his father into the living room.   
  
Goku told Gohan everything he'd promised. And, Gohan's bad feeling was confirmed and became a sort of hopeless feeling.   
  
Gohan was upset, very upset, but knew to stay calm. It was made easier knowing that his father was going to find his mother. It made him feel much better. He knew his father never broke a promise.   
  
Gohan went back to the kitchen after his talk with his father. Because, he was half Saiyan and the assurance that his father would find his mother, Gohan was able to eat as he normally would.   
  
"I'm going to fly over to Bulma and Vegeta's. Do you want to come?" Goku asked his sons.   
  
"No. I think I'm going to go to Piccolo's for awhile." Gohan answered.   
  
"I will. I want to talk to Trunks." Goten said.   
  
Goku nodded.   
  
"Alright. I'm going to leave as soon as I get dressed. Goten, you get dressed, too. Bulma probably wouldn't like it if we came to visit in just our underwear." Goku said.   
  
"Okay." Goten said, hurrying upstairs. He didn't want to get left behind. He'd have to fly twice as fast, maybe even faster, to catch up with his father. Or, he could try with Nimbus. The gift from the Heavens could always fly pretty damn fast. Gohan used to ride the thing to and from school. And, his father used to ride it all the time when he was a kid. He still did sometimes. The golden cloud had even saved Gohan's life, before. Of course, that was really just what Goten was told. But, he didn't think his brother, father and the other guys on the Earth's Special Forces Team would lie about that.   
  
Goten ran down the stairs a few moments later and almost into his brother.   
  
Gohan was ready to catch Goten when he saw that he was about to run into him, but Goten swerved at the very last second and ran into the wall, instead.   
  
"Is the wall okay?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, wall's fine." Goten said with a big grin.   
  
Gohan sweatdropped.   
  
Goten stuck his tongue out.   
  
"Like you've never done it!" Goten said.   
  
"I haven't." Gohan deadpanned.   
  
Goten blinked several times.   
  
"Whoa." Goten said.   
  
"Come on, Goten, if you're ready to go." Goku said as he came downstairs.   
  
"I'm ready!" Goten said.   
  
"Good. Let's go. I'm going to need a little help. Vegeta and Bulma are probably the best to get it from." Goku said.   
  
Goten did as he was told and after they said goodbye to Gohan, they left for Bulma and Vegeta's.   
  
Bulma, though looking nervous, insisted that she hadn't even known Chi Chi was unhappy with her marriage to Goku.   
  
"You can't even keep your mate happy? What kind of Saiyan are you, Kakorott?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Not now, Vegeta." Goku said. It was obvious that he meant it. Now, wasn't the time to mess with Goku. Or Kakorott, as Vegeta insisted on using his Saiyan name. Though, it was his REAL name.   
  
Vegeta gave a nod. He understood.   
  
"We'll help you look for her." Bulma said, after Goku finished telling them what had happened, showed them the note and told them why he wanted to find her so badly.   
  
"Yes, we'll help." Vegeta confirmed.   
  
"Thank you." Goku said. He knew that he would need their help. He was going all out on this. He WOULD find her. As soon as possible. He wanted everyone to know that he knew to be on the look out for Chi Chi.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Now, all I need to do is get you to bow and speak, at least somewhat, proper language while speaking to your Royals." Vegeta informed.   
  
"Vegeta, please." Goku said.   
  
While the adults were talking, Goten and Trunks, the teenagers, were out in the back yard, discussing the disappearance of Goten's mother.   
  
"My mom can probably help. She saw your mom yesterday. Really early in the morning. I heard voices downstairs, but when I saw it was four in the morning, I thought something might be going on. So, I went downstairs to see. My mom was talking to yours. But, they seemed like it was no big deal. When I came down they were just getting to why she was there. I figured it was nothing and went back to bed." Trunks said.   
  
"Without calling me?!" Goten almost yelled.   
  
"It was late, I was tired! Your mom and mine are best friends! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. Geeze." Trunks said.   
  
"It's okay. I know." Goten said, sighing and looking down at the ground.   
  
"It'll be okay, Goten, you'll see. Your dad'll find your mom. Just trust 'im." Trunks reassured.   
  
"I hope so, Trunks." Goten said.   
  
"He will. Has he ever lied to YOU, before? Or broke a promise?" Trunks asked.   
  
"No." Goten answered.   
  
"Well, there you go, then. He'll find your mother. Maybe, mom knows where she is and will tell your dad." Trunks said, hoping to make Goten feel better, and putting his arm around shoulders, trying to show support.   
  
Vegeta and Goku were just about to go out looking for Chi Chi and the Special Forces team. In case they knew anything at all about Chi Chi, maybe saw her or something.   
  
Bulma's job was to call every place she could think of that Chi Chi might be and all of Chi Chi's friends and relatives. In case they knew where she was.   
  
Unfortunately, at the end of the day, no one had turned up with anything to help in the search for Chi Chi. It was as if she'd just vanished into thin air.   
  
"Vegeta, I really don't know what else to do. Nothing turned up this time. What if nothing ever does? What if we never find Chi Chi?" Goku asked. He and Vegeta were alone in the living room of Vegeta and Bulma's house.   
  
"Kakorott, snap out of it! It isn't like you to talk like that. Think of this as a fight. You have to find your mate. Just like you had to fight Frieza." Vegeta said.   
  
"I guess that would be best. It might make it easier for me to focus." Goku said with a sigh.   
  
"Good. Perhaps, we'll have better luck tomorrow." Vegeta said.   
  
"You mean you're going to continue to help me?" Goku asked.   
  
"Of course. I said I would help you. And, you still need help." Vegeta answered.   
  
"Wow. Thanks, Vegeta." Goku said with a smile, though it wasn't his usual goofy grin.   
  
"I suppose you are welcome." Vegeta said.   
  
Goku's smile widened and was almost the same as his goofy grin.   
  
"Sometimes, I wonder about you, Kakorott." Vegeta informed.   
  
Goku laughed.   
  
"I could say the same about you, Vegeta." Goku said, his goofy grin in place once again.   
  
"Kakorott! That is no way to speak to your Prince!" Vegeta said.   
  
"Wouldn't you be King, now? And, anyway, this isn't Planet Vegeta. It's Planet Earth. Your rank probably means nothing here." Goku said.   
  
"It should mean everything to someone with even a small amount of Saiyan blood!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Okay, okay. I get your point. But, I'm an Earthling. I may have been born a Saiyan, but I was raised a Human." Goku reminded.   
  
"Fine, Kakorott. We are the last of a mighty warrior race and it will end with us. There are no female Saiyans left. There is no way to produce another full-blooded Saiyan. Half Saiyans will not be able to continue the race. The Saiyan blood will eventually disappear." Vegeta said.   
  
The truth was that Vegeta had a very high respect for the Saiyan race and was very upset that it would end with he and Goku. And, Vegeta was the only one left that remembered everything about the Saiyans.   
  
Vegeta was exploring the thought of using the Dragon Balls that Dende made or possibly finding some other way to bring some Saiyans back to life. Bardock, Raditz, Nappa and a few females. He knew that there was another way. If only he could remember!   
  
"I know, Vegeta. I'm sorry. I know that you hold the Saiyan race in really high respect. And, you have a right to, I guess. I just wasn't raised that way. But, I'll try to remember it, when I'm around you." Goku said.   
  
Vegeta sighed.   
  
"Whatever you want, Kakorott. I've given up on getting you to do anything in the Saiyan ways." Vegeta said.   
  
Goku shrugged.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get going. Gohan's probably wondering where I am. And, Goten needs to do his homework and get ready for bed." Goku informed.   
  
"Alright. I'll see you at dawn, Kakorott." Vegeta said.   
  
"Dawn?!" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes, dawn. We need to get as early a start as possible." Vegeta said.   
  
"Alright." Goku said. Getting up that early didn't really bother him as much as it seemed.   
  
Vegeta nodded.   
  
"Goten!" Goku yelled.   
  
Goten came down the stairs in a hurry and ran into Vegeta. Goten decided he needed to work on stopping.   
  
"Kakorott! Get your brat off of me!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"He isn't a brat, Vegeta. But, come on, Goten. We need to go home. You have homework and Gohan's probably worried about us." Goku said.   
  
"Alright, dad." Goten said. He said goodbye to Trunks and went home with his father.   
  
"NIMBUS!" Goten yelled.   
  
The golden cloud, a gift from the Heavens, zoomed to where he was in less than a flash.   
  
"I always wanted to do that." Goten said and jumped on the beautiful, golden cloud.   
  
Goku laughed as he took off into the air and both father and son flew off toward home.   
  
Goten enjoyed the ride on the cloud, very much.   
  
When they got home, they noticed the light was on in the living room, which meant that Gohan was probably home from Piccolo's.   
  
"I guess Gohan's home." Goku said.   
  
"I hope so! I wanna tell him about Nimbus!" Goten said, acting as if he were seven again.   
  
"I think he knows about it." Goku said with a laugh.   
  
"But, he doesn't know I rode on Nimbus, tonight!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"True. But, I have a feeling he will soon." Goku said.   
  
"Yep!" Goten said, grinning. He looked exactly like his father did at that age.   
  
Goku laughed and went inside with Goten.   
  
Goten noticed Gohan on the couch, reading a book.   
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Goten said, jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to Gohan.   
  
"Hey, Goten. Hey dad. Did you guys have any luck?" Gohan asked.   
  
"No. I'm sorry." Goku answered.   
  
"Piccolo said that he saw her. He was flying in the city for, uh...reasons that aren't important, and he said he saw mom walking into an office building. He didn't want to go inside, because he'd attract too much attention." Gohan said, blushing when he avoided the reason for being in the city, because Piccolo really had no real need for it.   
  
"What building?" Goku asked.   
  
"He said it was the largest Capsule Corporation office building." Gohan answered.   
  
"Bulma said she didn't know where Chi Chi was. That she hadn't seen her. Is Piccolo sure it was Chi Chi? Is he sure it wasn't someone else?" Goku asked.   
  
"He's positive. But, we went there and they had no record of her being there." Gohan answered.   
  
"This is getting weird." Goku said.   
  
"Hey, um, dad...Trunks told me something. I didn't say anything before, because I thought Bulma told you. But, Trunks said that mom was over at his house last night around four in the morning with Bulma." Goten said.   
  
"What?!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Yeah..." Goten confirmed.   
  
Goku was visibly angry for the rest of the night, but he didn't take it out on Gohan or Goten.   
  
The next morning, after telling Goten to stay home and Gohan to stay with Goten, Goku went to Bulma and Vegeta's house, unexpected. He was still angry.   
  
When he got there, he banged on the door.   
  
Bulma, seemingly having been shocked into her wakefulness, answered the door.   
  
"Goku...what is it?!" Bulma asked.   
  
"You had Chi Chi here the night she left! I want to know where she is!" Goku yelled at Bulma.   
  
"Kakorott!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
Vegeta had been gone since dawn, looking for Goku. When, he'd gotten close to the house, he sensed Goku. Vegeta had gone in through the back door, because it led to the kitchen and he wanted something to eat. But, when he got inside he saw Chi Chi sitting at the table. That was when he yelled for Goku.   
  
"Woman, what the Hell have you been thinking?!" Vegeta yelled at her.   
  
"Vegeta, just calm down. I'm here to speak to Bulma. She said she wanted to talk to me about Goku." Chi Chi said.   
  
"Speaking of Goku, he's right here." Goku said, as he walked into the kitchen upon hearing Vegeta call for him.   
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed, standing up.   
  
"Stay put, Chi Chi. I understand that you want to be with another Human. Not an alien. But, Chi Chi, at least make it legal. And, don't run away from Gohan and Goten, just to get away from me." Goku said.   
  
"Goku, are you serious? You don't...care that I don't want to be your wife, anymore?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Chi Chi, this is your decision. But, I didn't say I didn't CARE. I said that I UNDERSTAND." Goku answered.   
  
"I see..." Chi Chi said.   
  
"Will you make this legal? And, please, will you continue to include yourself in our sons' lives?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes, Goku, of course I will." Chi Chi said with a relieved smile.   
  
"Good. Thank you. Gohan and Goten have been upset over all of this. They really miss you." Goku said.   
  
"You're...welcome, Goku." Chi Chi said.   
  
Goku gave his goofy grin.   
  
Bulma came into the room. She stopped when she saw Chi Chi and Goku. She raised an eyebrow at Chi Chi.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick with all of this." Vegeta said.   
  
"Don't worry, we're not getting back together. You can keep your breakfast down." Chi Chi said, glaring at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta merely glared back.   
  
"Oh, stop it, you two." Bulma said.   
  
"Fine, woman." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and turning his nose up into the air.   
  
"Yes, I am." Bulma said.   
  
"Um...I think we should tell you something..." Chi Chi said, mainly because it concerned Vegeta.   
  
"What, now?" Vegeta asked, seemingly annoyed that all of these people were STILL here.   
  
"Well...Bulma and I...are together." Chi Chi said, somewhat awkwardly.   
  
"Of course you are. You're standing right next to each other." Vegeta said.   
  
"Um...no...Vegeta. They mean...an item. Dating...or more...going out..." Goku said, carefully, while licking his lips.   
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Now, calm down! The only thing we do is fight, eat, sleep or have sex. And, you're just too rough. I'm bisexual. I told you that, Vegeta." Bulma said.   
  
Vegeta huffed.   
  
"But, you never said anything to me, Chi Chi." Goku said, sounding hurt.   
  
"I know. And, I don't know why I didn't. But, I'm sorry..." Chi Chi said.   
  
"Yeah...so am I." Goku said, quietly.   
  
"Goku..." Chi Chi said, not liking to see him upset. She didn't love him romantically, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be upset.   
  
"I'm going, now. Whatever the three of you work out doesn't concern me." Goku said.   
  
He left as quickly as he could.   
  
Goku didn't go home right away, though he knew he needed to tell the boys about Chi Chi. But, he'd let Chi Chi explain about her involvement with Bulma, herself.   
  
He stopped by a forest area, where a small stream and equally small waterfall ran. The fall had a rainbow, but it always did. This was Goku's favorite spot.   
  
He sighed loudly and sat down, heavily, on a large rock.   
  
It wasn't that Chi Chi was involved with another woman that had him upset. It was the fact that she had never been honest with him. She never once told him or gave him a reason to believe that she was interested in women.   
  
A few moments later, Vegeta landed behind him.   
  
"Kakorott..." Vegeta started.   
  
"Yeah...?" Goku asked, no longer bothered by the fact that Vegeta insisted on using Goku's real name.   
  
"Bulma and Chi Chi are both free from men, now. But, I came to see if you were alright." Vegeta said.   
  
"What...?" Goku asked.   
  
"Are you alright...Kakorott?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Yeah...I just hate that Chi Chi didn't feel that she could be honest with me..." Goku said.   
  
"I know, Kakorott..." Vegeta said, his voice sounding reassuring.   
  
Goku sighed.   
  
Vegeta came over next to him and sat next to him on the large rock.   
  
Goku just looked at the ground.   
  
"It takes a special Saiyan to value honesty so highly all the time. You even expect it from your enemies." Vegeta said.   
  
"I was raised as a Human, not a Saiyan. That's probably why." Goku said.   
  
"Saiyans have always expected it from each other, especially royalty. The Saiyans didn't always get the honesty from other Saiyans, but they expected it just the same. However, just because it was expected doesn't mean that Saiyans believed every word that was said to them." Vegeta said.   
  
"So...is that my Saiyan side or my Human upbringing?" Goku asked, interested, looking at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta leaned over and kissed Goku, briefly.   
  
"Both." Vegeta answered, looking at a bewildered Goku.   
  
  
The End 


End file.
